


Deep Space, Deep Sleep

by Fiddles



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened at the other side of the portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space, Deep Sleep

Abigail’s eyes widened in horrified realization. She was in trouble. It wasn’t that she was in space; what with her being an astronaut, space was never an issue. Neither was it the fact that she’d just been launched into a pulsating portal-like device. It wasn’t even the fascinating view of colour explosions around her. No, what really distressed her was the 20 feet of empty nothingness standing right in front of her. She looked around in panic, desperately trying to find any possible traces of inter-dimensional interference. It wasn’t there, the portal wasn’t there. Abigail turned to the command console, frantically stabbing at the brightly-light buttons with her shaking fingers.

“Hello?? Do you read me? Hello??”

The reply was a chilling silence

“ ** _Hello??_** This is test pilot Abigail Callaghan, do you read me? Hello?”

Nothing

Abigail was getting nervous. She pressed some more buttons, as the small pod awkwardly jerked forth. She zoomed around and headed straight back to the original portal, which was currently spitting out scraps of metal and concrete. Abigail bit her lip. The portal was collapsing. Grabbing the steering wheel, she swiftly maneuvered around as much debris as she could and accelerated into the disappearing light. She was too late. The portal exploded, knocking the pod back, and herself unconscious. When she came to, several hours had already passed.

Trying not to panic, Abigail assessed the situation. She was stranded in deep space with no way of getting home. The pod’s thrusters were damaged in the blast, but the oxygen recyclers were still operational. However, there were no provisions on board; she had no food. Even with a virtually unlimited air supply, chances are she’d starve in a couple of days. She’d die here, alone. Abigail felt her eyes water, but forced herself not to cry. She refused to give up, there must have been another way.

They’d come look for her, wouldn’t they?. All she had to do was stay alive until they did. This meant only one thing. Furiously typing at the console, she fired up the Hypersleep function and disabled the wake-up call feature.

A message popped up on the screen “ **Do you wish to activate Hypersleep?** ” it read.

It was for the best, she thought, this way they could simply wake her up again when they found her. It was her best chance at survival. Abigail’s hand hovered uneasily over the “Yes” button. But what if they didn’t? What if they couldn’t? What if the lab got destroyed? Well, in that case she was already dead. Did it really matter? If she didn’t go into Hypersleep she’d die. If they didn’t come for her she’d die. Either way, she had no other choice. Abigail pressed the button and the screen shut down. As the ice formed around her, she hoped they’d come soon. Her heartbeat slowed down, her breathing steadied.

“Sweet dreams” she said and closed her eyes.


End file.
